


the one where elnor got sick

by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)



Series: Picard Short Fics [8]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming
Summary: Elnor got sick. Thankfully, Raffi is there to help him.
Relationships: Elnor & Raffi Musiker
Series: Picard Short Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	the one where elnor got sick

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompt: sorry to hear you're self quarantining :( A concept though: Elnor gets sick and although he doesn't lie he does.... hide it. because he hopes Picard will notice and show he cares. Whether Picard does or not is up to you but the rest of the crew do 
> 
> this took a different turn, though, and i'm super sorry ajskajdk

As soon as Elnor woke up for the day, he immediately felt that something was most definitely not right. His head felt too heavy and yet too light at the same time, and his throat felt like he just ate too much candied  _ lehe’jhme _ — which happened once when he was twelve and was so awful that Elnor swore off from eating them  _ forever _ .

Carefully, he slid down the bed and took a moment to steady himself as the room spun wildly.  _ Great _ , he thought. Somehow he had missed the first stage of his illness and only now he recognized the symptoms of the second stage. By his estimation, he would reach the third stage in twelve hours… if he was lucky.

He got dressed up and walked out of the room. A cup of hot tarka would be best to combat the itchiness in his throat, but the ship’s replicator didn’t have Romulan food or drink. He knew — he asked the Emergency Hospitality Hologram about them before, much to his disappointment. But he found out that a lot of Vulcan dishes worked too.

“Vulcan spice tea. Hot”, Elnor managed to croak out, and thankfully, the replicator seemed to recognize his command.

“Oh no, what’s happening to your voice?” he heard a voice. When he turned, a cup of hot Vulcan tea in one hand, he found Raffi approaching him. “Elnor, you don’t look great. Are you sick?”

“Just the flu”, Elnor answered, wincing as he heard his own voice. Gods, he sounded awful.

“Oh, honey”, Raffi cooed. “Come on now, let’s get you to the sickbay.”

“I’m fine”, Elnor croaked out, holding out a hand to stop Raffi. “For now. I want to have some breakfast first.”

“Ah, of course. Now, sit down. You look like you’re about to collapse”, Raffi smiled and made him sit on one of the chairs. “And you’re lucky Auntie Raffi knows the best recipe to beat all kinds of flu.”

That made Elnor perk up. “Is it soup?”

“You bet it’s soup”, Raffi said, before heading toward the replicator.

It didn’t long for her to get back, a bowl of strange dish in her hands, and she presented it to him like some kind of an offering. Elnor stared at it with interest — it certainly looked different than the soup he used to eat when he was sick back in the house of the Qowat Milat. But then again, it was most definitely Earth soup, and Elnor was always eager to try Earth food.

“Cold-busting chicken soup with garlic, ginger, turmeric, and jalapeno. Guaranteed to kick your flu’s ass — combined with the right medications, of course”, she said with a wink. “Go on, try it.”

Elnor didn’t recognize the ingredients Raffi mentioned, but he trusted Raffi that she wouldn’t poison him. Eagerly, he took a spoonful of the soup and tasted it, perking up when he found that it warmed him up from the inside, just like the soup Zani used to make. 

“It’s good!” he praised, before taking another spoonful.

“Auntie Raffi’s recipe”, Raffi said, smiling at him.

They chatted a bit as Elnor ate, and Elnor noticed that the gross sticky feeling in his throat was most definitely gone thanks to the hot soup. By the time he was done, he felt more energized compared to when he woke up earlier. Raffi took the empty bowl and spoon and threw it into the recycle chute, before taking Elnor to the sickbay.

“Mild case of common Romulan flu”, the Emergency Medical Hologram said after running a quick test. “Judging from your symptoms, it hasn’t reached the third stage, is it?”

“No, it hasn’t”, Elnor replied.

“Well, I’m still going to give you antitussive and expectorant”, the EMH said. “And you need to stay in the sickbay in case you reach the third stage.”

“I’m sorry”, Raffi interrupted. “May I ask if this… Romulan flu can be transmitted to Humans?”

“Not that I know of”, the EMH said with a reassuring smile. “But you can’t be careful enough. Interspecies transmission is a thing, after all.”

“Ah, okay. Just want to check”, Raffi said, before gently taking Elnor’s hand in hers. “I’ll be around if you need me, okay?”

“Thank you”, Elnor told her, gratified.

With that, she walked away, while the EMH gave Elnor the medicines he needed to take. It didn’t take long until they made him sleepy. He took one of the biobeds and went back to sleep.


End file.
